Jeffersonian Family
by silverowl33
Summary: This is a little fanfic with the team as parents of the interns and Sweets' parents are in it too. Just some family and crime solving moments. I'm bad at summaries but the first two sentences pretty much sets the storyline. Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for later chapters and because I'm paranoid about ratings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I don't own Bones_

Booth/Brennan household:

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Booth said jokingly as he pulled the covers off his second son Wendell, "Come on Gretzky you got a game to play." It was a Saturday morning and it was time to leave for Wendell's hockey game. He played right wing and managed to get a goal and two assists during this season and Booth knew how much Wendell wanted his second goal since the season was drawing to a close. Finally Wendell pulled himself out of bed and Booth left so he could get changed. Booth smiled as he watched his wife pouring over the newspaper. Swiping it from her he joked, "Thanks for holding on to this."

"Give it back you can have the sports section I just want to look over the news sections to see if anything interesting has happened recently," Bones complained. "Fine," Booth said with a mock frown, "How about I take the comics with me for Wendell to read after the game."

"No can do Buster. It's Daisy's turn to have the comics first, next week is Wendell's turn," Bones said. Oh yeah. The whole who gets the comics first system was developed by Bones so the kids, except Christine who was oddly grown up for a ten year old and thought that newspaper comics were childish, would stop fighting over who got them first. Booth loved his wife and all of his kids. There was Parker who was twelve and the half-brother to all of the others kids but he still had a responsible but still funny behavior who wanted nothing more than his own room. There was ten year old Christine who was tried to be grown up and mature just like her mother. There was hockey loving eight year old Wendell who liked being the middle child and was pretty street smart too. There was hyperactive, over-imaginative, talkative Daisy who'd go from playing with her dolls to racing her brothers in matchbox car races. Finally there was three year old Zach, who even at this age, had Booth knowing that he would turn out exactly like his mother. Booth loved all of them even though they fought at least once a week over games and or as the older two's personal favorite who left who's stuff on their side of the room.

Living in three bedroom house with five kids was always a tight squeeze, considering that the younger two were a result of too much wine one night, not that they were supposed to or going to know that. They had Parker and Wendell squeezed into one room while Christine, Daisy, and Zach were squeezed into another. Christine complained regularly about there being a boy in the room so Bones and Angela were trying to convince him to get rid of the man-cave and give either Parker the room and move Zach into his old one or have Christine move in there because Daisy and Zach were fine with the current arrangement. To be honest, it made more sense to give Parker the room since he was the oldest and now that Booth had full custody of him he needed his own space. Oh well maybe tonight he'll discuss it. Or not.

Angela/Hodgins household

A tired Jack Hodgins walked into the kitchen to see his wife cooking some scrambled eggs on the stove. Hugging her from behind, he said, "Hey baby." He enjoyed the moment right up until his six year old daughter Jessica wrinkled her nose and said, "Eww, gross."

"Hey honey are you helping mommy cook breakfast," Hodgins said hoping for a grin but only getting something that resembled a look of annoyance for being babied. Since Jessica was their last kid and only girl, she tended to get babied a lot. Of the Hodgins family, they had two adopted kids, Vincent and Finn, and two biological kids, Michael and Jessica. Finn was a humble kid they adopted after he was taken from a bad home. Vincent had an encyclopedia stuck in his head and was adopted as a baby from a college party girl mother. Michael was a kid who had gotten his mother's looks and charm and Jessica was a little redhead who loved experiments like her father.

Not one to take Jessica's sassy new attitude Ange to her to go tell her brothers that breakfast was ready and not to scream down the house like last time. Complying for just once she did as she was told. Maybe today would be a good day.

Ugh thought Angela as she cleaned up the third spill of the day. It wasn't even lunchtime yet how do they work this fast. It was probably because it was raining cats and dogs outside and havoc on the inside. Hodgins had to identify some bug at the lab and Finn managed to escape to go to the library and do some research for a project. Meanwhile Vincent and Michael over whether or not someone cheated during a video game and Jessica couldn't find her favorite crayon, Dandelion Yellow, to color a princess' crown, in a coloring book. After locating the crayon Angela called Brennan in order to get some adult talk.

"Hey Bren," Angela said as Brennan picked.

"Hello Angela," Brennan said.

"Got time to talk?" asked Angela hopefully.

"No, Daisy and I are at her eye doctor appointment and Booth took the rest of the kids to see Wendell's game," Brennan said.

"Wow glasses already she's five years old," Angela whistled.

"Yes it is early but I have recently noticed that she has been squinting more often and her preschool teacher said that she now has been walking up to the board to read it and she is squinting almost every time the teacher sees her looking there," Brennan said, "Hopefully if there is a problem with her vision it can be fixed with corrective lenses."

"I sure hope that nothing is wrong because we were lucky enough that Michael and Jessica don't have LCA," Angela said wistfully.

"I'm sure it I just a matter of Daisy needing corrective lenses. Oh good bye Ange the doctor is here," Brennan quipped and hung up before Angela could even say good bye.

Brennan/Booth household

"Hey four-eyes move it," snapped Parker at his sister.

"Don't call me four-eyes train tracks," squealed Daisy indignantly.

"Both of you knock it off and apologize," ordered Booth.

"What's going on now?" asked Bones. She only left the room for a few minutes to put Zach down for a nap.

"She has her stuff in my spot and called me train tracks," yelled Parker showing his braces to try and gain sympathy.

"Yeah, well he called me four-eyes," said Daisy indignantly.

"Can both of you be nice to each other and not tease each other about their orthodontic gear or corrective lenses?" asked Bones. Seeing their confused looks she explained, "Your braces or your eyeglasses."

"But he started it!" screeched Daisy.

"Enough! I don't care who started it because it ends right now! Now apologize to each other and go to your rooms," said Booth sternly. Both kids muttered a half-hearted apology and went to their respective rooms. Booth sighed, "Finally, quiet. But seriously Bones you had to let her pick those glasses?"

By those glasses he meant the corrective lenses Daisy picked out. They were red oval wired ones with black dots on temples. Daisy said they were like ladybug glasses and refused to try on any other pair. "She only wanted the ladybug glasses as she calls them, besides they were conveniently cheaper than the other frames," Bones said knowing how Booth didn't like expensive things.

"Fine but is everyone still coming later since the rain stopped?" Booth asked

"Yes," she answered as another argument broke out upstairs.

Sweets Family

This was the third and final house of the day. Six year old Lance Sweets wanted nothing more than to curl up on the sofa in their tiny two bedroom apartment and read a good book. He didn't understand why they needed to move. Their apartment was fine even though Kevin lived there. Kevin was nothing but a bully who made fun of Lance for being adopted.

The Sweets' old sedan pulled up to a house which had two cars parked outside of the neighboring house. Lance could smell hotdogs and hamburgers cooking and hear kids yelling. It sounded fun but Lance was never invited to play with other kids they just called him a weirdo and left him alone. His mother opened his car door and said that they just had one more house tour and then they will go home and have mac and cheese for dinner. That was all Lance needed to convince him to leave the car. Just as he exited the car a little girl with glasses walked out of the party house with a stuffed rabbit and a dump truck. Spotting him she didn't go back inside. She did the opposite. She put the rabbit and the truck down on front stoop and raced over.

"Hi! I'm Daisy what's your name?" she squealed, obviously excited to see him like they were best friends.

"Uh Lance, is that your house?" Lance asked confused. As soon as the word left his mouth he regretted it. Of course it's her house stupid she just opened the door and left the house.

"Yeah we're having a party and we have my parents' friends and their kids over. They're all pretty nice but I don't like Jessica. She's one year older than me and never lets me forget it. She acts all bossy and makes everyone else kick me out of games because I'm too little but when I say that Jessica's as little as me they say since she's older she can play with them but not me. They never want to play with me when Jessica's around," Daisy pouted then looked at him and asked, "How old are you? I turned five three weeks ago and I lost my two front teeth last week when my little brother whacked me in the face with his toy car. It was an accident but it still hurt a lot. Did you lose your two front teeth yet?"

Stunned that she can fit that many words in one breath Lance stammered, "I-I'm six and I lost my front teeth two years ago. They just fell out." Lance didn't want to say what really happened but Daisy seemed to buy it because her next question was, "Are you moving into the Wilson's old house?"

"I dunno. We're just here to look and see if we like it," Lance said.

"Can I come too? My brothers and sister and parents' friends' kids who are my friends except for Jessica won't let me play kickball and they keep calling me four eyes because I got glasses today," Daisy asked innocently. Lance's mother Kathryn said, "Only if your parents say you can."

"Can I just show him the room that has a window that looks into my room? If you guys move in I want to be able to talk to him like friends do in books and movies," Daisy pleaded.

"Not inside the house but you can show him outside alright?" Kathryn Sweets conceded.

"Thank you miss. Come on Lance I gotta show ya," Daisy said pulling on his arm. Lance got pulled into the side yard that was split between a fence and listened to Daisy.

"Okay, that window right there with the purple wallpaper is me and my big sister and little brother's room. We have to share a room because there is no space but my daddy might give up his man cave in the basement bedroom so my big half-brother Parker can have his own room and my little brother Zach can move in with my brother Wendell who is sharing a room with Parker right now. When you guys move in get that room with the blue wallpaper right there so we can talk late at night when we're supposed to be sleeping okay," she said looking straight at him Lance noted how she said when instead of if but didn't question her he just said, "Okay but I think you need to go back to your house because I think your dinner is almost ready."

Daisy nodded and walked Lance back to his mother to say good bye. Instead of just saying good bye Daisy hugged him and told him to move in quick and that she'll miss him if he doesn't move in because he is really nice. Lance felt flustered as she walked back to her house and kept that feeling all the way through the tour and all the way until dinner. It was a nice house in a nice neighborhood with good schools so the Sweets decided that night that it would be the perfect house for them and they asked Lance if he wanted to move there. He said yes still thinking of the little girl in glasses who called him nice and hoped that the Jessica girl would be nicer to her. They were going back tomorrow so Lance decided to wear his Star Wars shirt for tomorrow. It had a cool picture on the front and he thought that Daisy would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I don't own Bones_

Booth/Brennan Household

Bones watched her five year old daughter come back into the house with her rabbit and brother's dump truck. Well at least she stopped pouting Bones thought. It was true. Daisy had stopped pouting about not being able to play with the big kids. This was an end of the school year barbecue. No more waking the kids up at seven-thirty and preparing lunches. No more rushing to the bus stop and signing permission slips. No more of that for three months. Truth be told Bones liked it and was a good mother in her opinion.

Spotting her mother Daisy dropped the toys and raced towards her mother and squealed, "Hi Mommy, guess what? I made a new friend. His name is Lance and he's six. He's really nice to me and his family might move into the Wilson's house. Isn't that cool?"

"Slow down Daisy. So let me get this straight. You went outside and a boy walked over and said that his family might move in next door?" questioned Bones.

"Not exactly he and his parents pulled up in an old car and he got out and we talked and now we're friends," Daisy explained smiling.

"Daisy I told you don't talk to strangers and don't go near their cars," Bones scolded.

"But I didn't go near the car I waited until they were at the sidewalk to talk to them so it was safe," Daisy said.

"I know but still please be a little more careful okay," Bones said.

"Okay Mommy, is Zach up from his nap yet? I want to play with somebody," Daisy said impatiently.

"No he is still asleep but you can sit outside with the adults and watch the big kids play okay," Bones said. Daisy shrugged, picked up her toys, and followed Bones outside. Instead of sitting near the adults or watching the big kids play, Daisy went off to the side and pushed the dump truck through a lingering mud puddle.

"I'm worried about Daisy she won't socialize with the other kids. I believe that this is the time where she begins to play with others," Bones said to Angela.

"Sweetie does she play with the other kids at preschool?" asked Angela.

"Her teachers say yes but she doesn't socialize when everyone is here," Bones said, "It worries me that she has yet to socialize with the others."

"Relax she sees them all of the time, maybe she just sees them as siblings and that she can play with them whenever or just ignore them," Angela said after a pause.

"I hate psychology," Bones said. Before Angela could respond Booth yelled that the burgers and hotdogs were done.

Angela/Hodgins Household

"So how did you guys enjoy your night?" asked Hodgins on the car ride home. It was almost nine and some little one needed her bath.

"It was funny when Jess slipped in the mud," teased Michael.

"Shut up," growled Jessica.

"Hey behave yourselves back there," warned Hodgins.

"Do you guys know why Daisy wouldn't play with you guys today?" asked Angela remembering Brennan's concern.

"Yeah we wouldn't let her. She's too little to play right," said Vincent.

"Vincent!" scolded Angela.

"Hey don't look at me it was Jessica's idea," defended Vincent.

"Jessica why would you do that?" asked Hodgins.

"Because I don't like her, she's really annoying," said Jessica stubbornly.

"Tomorrow you are going back to the Booth's house and apologizing for not letting her play," admonished Hodgins and added, "And there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it missy," when Jessica started to complain. The drive home continued in silence. They Hodgins family got ready for bed and Jessica was warned that she wouldn't get dessert tomorrow because of her behavior and that she shouldn't blame Daisy for something she did herself.

Angela picked up the phone dreading the call she had to make. Taking a deep breath she dialed the number and listened to the phone ring. Brennan picked up on the third ring, "Hello Angela."

"Hey Bren, listen you know how Daisy wasn't playing with the other kids today?" Angela asked squirming a little on the inside.

"Yes why do you ask?" replied Brennan.

"Listen I hate to tell you this and I feel so bad about it believe me but-" Angela started before being cut off.

"What's going on Ange?" Brennan asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It turns out that Jessica convinced the other kids not to let Daisy play because she is too little. I'm sorry and I'm making Jessica apologize tomorrow if that's alright with you," Angela said quickly.

"That's alright Angela just make sure it doesn't happen again okay," Brennan said after a moment of silence.

"I will. Thanks for not being angry," Angela said relieved.

"I'm a little annoyed but as long as Jessica apologizes there should be no problem. How about you and her come over later around lunchtime? It's a Saturday so Booth or I will be home tomorrow," Brennan said.

"Sure see you then," Angela said eagerly, still relieved that her friend wasn't mad at her. They both said their goodbyes and Angela went back to bed. Hodgins was waiting for her. He smiled and asked, "How did it go?"

"She was a little annoyed but she said as long as Jess apologizes we're fine," Angela said.

"Good, Dr. Temperance Brennan does not make a good enemy," Hodgins joked as they laid in bed.

"She wouldn't become our enemy over that but me and Jess are going over tomorrow to apologize," Angela snorted, "Good night."

"Good night Ange."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I don't own Bones_

Booth/Brennan Household

It was lunchtime at the Booth household and Bones was making her world famous mac and cheese for the kids. Booth had agreed to let go of the man cave last night so Parker and Booth were in the basement begrudgingly taking out the TV and couch. They decided to just leave the couch and TV in the basement but not in the little room where they once were. Since the kids were getting older sleepovers in the basement will now be fun since a couch and TV took up one part of the basement. Parker tried to convince them to let him keep the TV but nonetheless it was moving out of his new room.

Parker's bed was already downstairs and Zach's big boy bed was in with Wendell. Christine and Daisy were going to keep the bunk bed in their room. There was no point in getting rid of a perfectly still in use bunk bed. Christine now wanted bottom bunk because Bones was starting to make her, Parker, and Wendell to make their beds and according to Christine making the bottom bunk was a lot easier than making top bunk. Also she could hang a few blankets around her bed to make a privacy curtain so certain five year olds won't bug her or be able to see her. Daisy was thrilled to finally get top bunk and already moved her rabbit and Star Wars blankie onto the top bunk.

The doorbell chimed just as Bones was finished putting down hot bowls of mac and cheese on the table. She opened the door and saw Angela and Jessica standing there. Bones gave a small smile and yelled, "Daisy please come here!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong yet," whined Daisy.

"You're not in trouble I just want you to come here," Bones yelled back. They listened to a chair scraping the floor and footsteps come up the hall.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked.

"Jessica has something to say to you. _Jessica_," said Angela.

Sighing heavily Jessica said, "I'm sorry that I didn't let you play with us yesterday."

"Now Daisy what do you say?" asked Bones.

"I accept your 'pology," Daisy said after a moment, "Can I go back and eat lunch now?"

"Sure, Ange would you and Jessica like to come in and eat," asked Bones. Daisy froze and the look on Daisy's face said what she thought about that idea. No way Jose.

"No we wouldn't want to intrude. Plus I need to get Jessica a new bathing suit, hers is too small," Angela said. Daisy looked relieved and scurried back into the kitchen to go eat lunch. Angela and Bones said quick goodbyes and she shut the door.

"Hey Bones who was that?" asked Booth coming up the stairs.

"Just Ange and Jessica stopping by," Bones said deciding to tell him the whole story later.

"Okay, got any more mac and cheese left?" Booth grinned.

"Yes, let me go get you a bowl," answered Bones

Sweets Household

Lance Sweets impatiently sat in the back seat of his parents' sedan as they drove up to their new house. His parents called this morning and were supposed to sign a bunch of paperwork and get it finalized by the end of the week. They made their offer and the Wilson's readily agreed. No one else was buying and they were getting paid good money for the deal. Lance didn't care about that. He just wanted to see Daisy again. She sounded like fun and he wanted to play with her. He hoped she liked his Star Wars shirt. It had Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, and everybody else on it.

When they pulled up to the house Lance asked if he could go see Daisy. His mother made a maybe face while his dad said, "Sure sport. We got to meet those neighbors one way or the other." They knocked on the door and a boy who looked like puberty was about to hit opened it. "Yeah," he said.

"Hi we're moving in next door and we just wanted to say hi," Lance's father said.

"Then where's the moving truck?" asked the boy suspiciously.

"We're still getting all of the paperwork done but my son Lance here met the little girl who said she lived here and he wants to play. Her name was Daisy right sport?" Lance's father said. Lance nodded while the boy yelled for his dad. A tall, scary looking man walked up and said, "Hello."

"Hi I'm Robert Sweets and me, my wife Kathryn, and my son Lance here are going to be moving in next door pretty soon. We're getting the paperwork and the like all organized. My family and I were here yesterday and a little girl named Daisy said she lived here and my son wants to play with her," Robert Sweets said happily as his wife walked up.

"Okay I'm Seeley Booth FBI special agent," the man said.

"Sir did I do something wrong?" asked Robert now worried.

"Maybe," said Agent Booth.

"Sir my husband is not crazy or dangerous. He can just act a little off sometimes I swear. I'm his wife Kathryn and I am a certified psychologist," Kathryn Sweets said.

"Just let me see if my daughter knows you," the man eyed them suspiciously and yelled, "Daisy come down here!" They saw a little girl bound down the steps and squeal, "Lance!" before giving him a rib crushing hug.

"So you do know him," Agent Booth said lazily.

"Yeah I told Mommy about him yesterday. We're friends and that's his mommy and daddy," she said happily.

"Aren't you two a little old to have a little kid? Not to be rude I'm just wondering," Daisy's dad stuttered.

"No we can't have kids the old fashioned way so we adopted Lance here earlier this year," Kathryn Sweets said quietly.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"No problem sir," said Robert Sweets, "Now how about we let the little kids play in the yard?"

"Sure just don't leave the yard alright Daisy," Agent Booth said.

"Okay Daddy," Daisy said before turning her sights on Lance, "Amazing it is, your shirt is." Grinning like an idiot Lance said, "You like Star Wars?"

"Yeah my favorite movies are all Star Wars movies," Daisy said, "Want to have a light saber battle? We got those long cardboard tubes that I painted red, green, and blue."

"Is Luke Skywalker's father Darth Vader?" asked Lance.

"Yep," Daisy answered.

"Then let's play," Lance said as they raced to the where the toy light sabers were being kept. After twenty five minutes of continuous battle both kids fell in the front yard giggling. Daisy asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I'm an only child. How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Lance asked remembering how she mentioned her siblings yesterday.

"I have one little brother named Zach he's three, one big sister named Christine she's ten, one big brother named Wendell he's eight, and one big half-brother named Parker he's twelve," Daisy said proudly.

"Wow that's a lot," said Lance.

"Yep but it can get really annoying when they hog the bathrooms," said Daisy crinkling her nose in annoyance, "Do want a brother or sister?

"I think a little brother would be cool to have," Lance conceded.

"Hey what grade are you going into? I'm going into kindergarten," Daisy said, "You're six so are you going into first grade or are you turning seven in the summer and going into second grade?

"Neither, I get to go to third grade because the school psychologist had my I.Q. tested and I am smart enough to go to third grade," Lance said hoping he wasn't bragging.

"Really? That is so cool! I got to tell Maddie when she comes back from vacation! And Dean and Derek too!" Daisy yelled loudly.

"Who are they?" Lance asked nervously. He didn't like being in large groups because they made him nervous.

"My friends. Maddie lives two houses down that way," Daisy said pointing to the left and then to the house across the street from the Sweets new home, "And in there is Derek and Dean. Maddie and Dean and me are all going into kindergarten this year and Derek is six and Dean's big brother and he's going into first grade."

"Their house doesn't look very nice," Lance said nervously. It really didn't. That house reminded him of his old house with his first dad. The shutters sagged, the chain link fence in the backyard was rusty, and the grass needed to be cut very badly.

"Yeah my daddy says that Derek and Dean's daddy, Mr. Dunn, is a big meanie and that Mrs. Dunn is as dumb as a post but you can't tell anyone I said that especially Dean and Derek. They got this house because it belonged to some relative of theirs who died and gave them the house. Derek and Dean have four older brothers. Their names are Darren Jr. he's fourteen, Danny he's twelve, Donny he's ten, and Dexter he's eight. Dexter, Derek, and Dean are okay to play with because they're nice but don't go near Darren Jr., Danny, or Donny because they're really mean. Darren Jr. tried to hit me with his bat one time and Parker chased him on his bike."

"Really?" asked Lance feeling dread when he heard that.

"Yeah but don't tell my daddy that because Parker said he'd have a cow and try to kill him," Daisy said in a serious tone.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Lance.

"Because you're my friend and friends share secrets," Daisy said in the same serious voice.

"Lance we're going come here please!" yelled Lance's dad.

"Bye Daisy," Lance said.

"Bye Lance," Daisy replied with the same bone crushing hug she greeted him with.

_I don't own Star Wars either_hou


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I don't own Bones_

Sweets Household

Lance looked around his family's empty apartment. Their things were packed up and put into a moving truck. They were finally moving into their new house. Lance hadn't seen Daisy all week and he had a funny joke to tell her. It was hilarious. Lance impatiently squirmed as he sat in the car watching the streets go by. Finally pulling into their new house Lance unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out running towards Daisy's house. Daisy's father opened the door and told him that Daisy was upstairs in her room. Lance raced up to her and her sister's room and found Daisy crying on the top bunk with some little brown haired girl.

"Dais, what happened?" he asked.

"The Dean and Derek and Dexter had to move," she wailed.

"Oh man," Lance said. He met Dean, Derek, and Dexter. They were pretty cool guys. They played plenty of games and raced on scooters over the past few weeks. He met the older three once if you could call it meeting them. They were walking inside of their house and yelled that dinner was ready for once. They didn't look nice. If Lance had a choice between hanging out with one of them or Kevin he would pick Kevin.

"Where'd they go?" Lance asked.

"With their aunt, Dean said that their mom was sick of their dad so they were moving no questions asked," Daisy explained.

"Oh," Lance replied. He felt a little sick to his stomach for a moment because those three seemed like good friends and he wanted to get to know them better.

"Dais, who's that?" the little brown haired girl beside her asked. Lance forgot that she was even there.

"Oh Maddie this is Lance Sweets, remember how I told you about him. Lance this is Maddie, my best friend for life," Daisy said sniffing and wiping her nose with sleeve.

"Hi," Maddie said.

"Hi," Lance replied. His stomach started to twist into knots. What if Daisy decided she didn't want to hang out with him anymore since her best friend for life was here? She wouldn't do that would she? Lance didn't think that she would. After a few long and silent minutes have passed Daisy's mother Temperance yelled, "Daisy! Maddie's mother is here too take her to her doctor's appointment!"

"OKAY MOM!" hollered Daisy, "Good luck Maddie, I hope you don't get any shots."

"Thanks Daisy," Maddie said.

"Lance you wait here. I'm going to walk Maddie to the door," Daisy said as she led Maddie out the door. Lance nodded and waited until Daisy would return. He kept thinking about what would happen to his and Daisy's friendship. Would they still be friends or not?

"Hi Lance. Are you sick?" Daisy asked walking over towards him.

"Daisy I need to ask you something," Lance said.

"Sure thing. What's your question?" said Daisy smiling at him.

"Since Maddie came back and since she's your best friend for life, are we still going to be friends?" asked Lance.

"Of course we are silly. Why would you think that?" she questioned.

"Well I just thought that," Lance began to say before trailing off.

"Don't worry. Maddie is my girl best friend and you are my guy best friend so you don't need to worry at all," Daisy said with such an air of confidence that Lance was sure that Daisy believed that she was stating a fact.

Jeffersonian Institute

Christine, Parker, and Michael looked down as their parents hovered over the most recent murder victim. They were playing BS to pass the time until their parents would take them home. Technically they weren't supposed to be up there but they had decided seeing a decomposing body was more fun than watching a bunch of little kids.

"Man I am so bored," complained Michael.

"Well it's either this or watch the rug rats Staccato," snapped Christine.

"Shut it Stapes," Michael snapped back.

"Both of you stop it and BS on your cards Christine," Parker said, not even looking up from his cards. Christine whined as she collected the cards and was now in last place again.

"This game is stupid," Christine whined.

"It's only stupid because you're losing Christy. Hey don't bend my cards," Michael said.

"Hey how about we do an experiment," Parker offered. He didn't want to have to be the ref in the oncoming fight.

"What kind of experiment?" Michael asked, "We can't use anything in my dad's office or he'll kill us."

"Hey how about an experiment of how long it takes Daisy and Jessica to kill each other?" joked Christine.

"My money's on Jessica," chirped Parker.

"Really because I think that Daisy should win since Jess can be a huge pain in the ass," Michael laughed.

"She's not that bad Mikey," said Christine.

"Yeah try living with Daisy. Little four eyes got me in trouble last week for calling her that," Parker grumbled.

"Hey how about we all agree that little sisters suck big time," Michael said.

"Yeah," the Booth kids chorused.

"Christine," Parker said slowly.

"Yeah Parks?" she asked.

"You just admitted you sucked big time," Parker smirked as Michael caught on and bursted out laughing.

"What? No I didn't," Christine argued as the two boys continued to laugh at her, "I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"When did I say that I suck big time?" Christine snapped.

"Well you agreed that little sisters suck big time and you are a little sister. Well to me you are," Parker teased. Christine shoved him and said, "Shut up. At least I wasn't an accident."

"Ouch. Christine pulling out the big guns aren't you," Parker said putting his hand over his heart.

"Did you guys know that Jessica isn't supposed to be alive? My parents didn't want to have any more kids the old fashioned way because of the LCA gene," Michael asked, "What? I overheard my parents say that when they found out that my mom was pregnant. And that is why I don't have my own room and have to share with Vincent."

"Same with us," Parker nodded.

"Yeah Zach and Daisy were only conceived 'cause our parents had a little too much to drink," Christine smirked.

"Do you have to use weird words?" Parker asked.

"What? It's true and besides I think someone here is afraid of my superior intellect," Christine teased.

"What's an accident baby?" asked a tiny voice.

"Shit," hissed Parker.

"Um it's when a mommy and a daddy have a baby by accident but they love that baby just as much as the on purpose babies," Christine explained.

"Oh okay," Daisy nodded. The three kids sighed inwardly with relief. She bought it. They were glancing at each other congratulating the explanation until Daisy said, "You know how when you have an accident and you go whoopsie daisy?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Is my name Daisy because of that?" Daisy asked. They all cringed. Christine came to their rescue again by saying, "No you're named after Mom's second favorite flower."

"Good, whoopsie is a stupid name anyway," Daisy frowned.

"Yeah it is just don't mention it to Mom and Dad alright?" Christine said.

"Why not?" Daisy asked.

Now it was Parker's turn to jump in, "They think that that will hurt your feelings and it will make them sad." When Daisy nodded Michael added, "Yeah don't tell anyone what we were saying up here because it was private stuff." Luckily Daisy was still buying it so Parker asked, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh Daddy's looking for you guys. He wants to know why you left Auntie Angela's office," Daisy said solemnly. Even as a little kid she knew that they were not allowed to be out of their parents' offices unsupervised and if you did you were in big trouble. They all looked down to see their annoyed parents staring at them.

"Oh crap. Come on guys let's get this over with," Parker groaned as they walked down the steps to get their

**Last bit was something that all older siblings feel about younger siblings. You're not all bad but being the older one is no fun. Please read and review. Sorry that I have been neglecting this story. I have three stories including this one going on right now and it's hard to reign in all of my thoughts for good chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own Bones_

"Both of you, go to your rooms," Booth said as he opened the door for his kids.

"But Dad," Christine whined.

"No buts, go to your rooms," Booth said sternly. Christine and Parker quietly slunk to their respective rooms, while Wendell, Daisy, and Zach crept down the hall into the den to play. Booth was in a foul mood. His oldest kids left their younger siblings alone to go up on the viewing floor to play cards. Parker kept saying that they were going to come back in a few minutes and that they just wanted to play their card game in peace but that doesn't excuse their behavior. He didn't raise them to be irresponsible or reckless and yet they acted that way. Michael Hodgins was getting grilled by his mother when Booth left. Apparently it was his idea to go up on the viewing floor and leave two eight year old boys in charge of three young kids. One was still in preschool for God's sake!

"How are the children?" Bones asked when she returned home a few hours later.

"Well Parker and Christine are still in their rooms, Wendell's doing his homework in his room, and Daisy and Zach are napping on the couch," Booth replied.

"Good. So what should their punishments be?" Bones asked.

"How about we ground them for two weeks," Booth offered.

"That sounds a little extensive for them, they were only up there for ten fifteen minutes at the most," Bones said dubiously.

"And even that is ten, fifteen minutes too many. They broke one of our biggest rules, they need to be punished," Booth explained, "What if something happened Bones?"

"Fine, two weeks no more, no less," Bones agreed.

Little did they know that Wendell was listening in on their entire conversation and that he slipped through the basement door. Wendell dashed down the steps and knocked on his older brother's door. "Parks," he called quietly.

"What do you want Wendell?" Parker answered.

"Mom and Dad are grounding you and Christine for two weeks," Wendell said.

"Come on! Is he serious?" Parker cried out.

"Yeah, listen I got to go. Dad's probably going to come down soon to tell you so act surprised," Wendell said as he scurried away from the basement bedroom's door. Climbing up the basement steps as fast he could Wendell headed for the kitchen as if he was going to get a snack and not look like he just did something wrong like spying on his parents.

"Wendell, dinner's going to be ready in twenty. Don't ruin your appetite," Bones admonished.

"Ok Mom," Wendell said as he walked out of the kitchen and back into his room. If he had learned anything over the years, it was that if you want to avoid looking like you don't belong, look like you have a purpose or something to do, that way you wouldn't get caught. Wendell planned on being a spy when he grew up so he wanted all of the training he could get to be the best.

Later that night, both of the partners' phones rang with the news of a body. Groaning, the coupe roused their tired children from their beds and got their emergency overnight bags filled. After constant fighting between the two, they finally decided that the children's grandfathers couldn't come rushing in the middle of the night to take care of them during nighttime body calls, they ended up grabbing the children and spending the night in the lab. It was Bones' idea to do so, but Booth did not allow the children anywhere near the body or bodies. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam did not like this idea that much but when they needed everyone at the labs, their kids came too.

During the school year Cam's children could stay at home since Michelle was sixteen and Clark was twelve, but they were woken up during the night and told that their parents wouldn't be home in the morning and how they had to get themselves ready for school and whatnot. Technically, Angela and Hodgins could leave their kids home with Finn during the school year as well but Finn wouldn't be able to make sure his siblings got to school on time since they woke up when homeroom was about to start for him. They let Finn decide if he wants to come to the lab or not if they absolutely had to be at the lab. Parker tried to argue his way into staying home but Booth and Bones would have none of that. He was too young to properly care for his younger siblings according to Bones so even in the summertime he and his siblings were dragged into the lab.

Right now it was deemed an "everybody needed immediately and urgently" situation so all the kids, excluding Michelle, Clark, and Finn, were brought in. The squint squad examined the body and had it loaded up in the transport truck. The body was found underneath a bridge on fire. The team could not get much out of the body except race, gender, and age. It was a Caucasian male approximately between 50 to 55 years of age.

"Hey Bren, how are the kids?" Angela asked pulling Bones aside.

"Asleep in the car. Booth is going to drive us over and get them some doughnuts when they wake up. You know the protocol," Bones replied. Angela cracked a smile at that. To make it seem more fun, Booth convinced Bones to write the kids a little protocol pamphlet on situations like this. Nighttime wake up calls usually allowed the kids to have doughnuts for breakfast, something that was forbidden in the Booth &amp; Brennan household.

_Excerpt:_

_Nighttime Collection Wake Up Call Protocol_

_Grabhou shoes, coat, and emergency overnight bag._

_Get into car/_

_When arriving at the scene, stay in the car, don't look, and sleep._

_When arriving at the lab, go straight to Mommy's office and pull out sleeping bags and unfold sofa bed._

_Set up and go back to sleep_

_If you wake up do not leave the office at any time or disturb Mommy's work._

_If you need to relieve yourself or need a drink, ask Mommy or Daddy and we will bring you to the bathroom or get you a drink._

_If you all behave yourselves, then you will get doughnuts for a breakfast treat._

Hodgins' Car

"Well, you look upset hon," Hodgins observed.

"I just don't like bringing the kids to the lab at night. The stuff we do is the stuff of nightmares," Angela sighed.

"If you don't like bringing the kids we could have just left them at home. Finn could have taken care of them. It's the summer they could sleep in all they want," said Hodgins.

"No, I don't want to pressure him so much into watching the kids, he watches them for an hour and a half after school every day during the school week, the poor boy deserves a break," Angela sighed.

"Yeah you're right," Hodgins agreed.

"I don't get how Brennan is able to bring her kids to crime scenes," Angela said while leaning back into her seat.

"Well she can't call Max all of the time to watch them and do you remember how hard they fought over bringing their kids to crime scenes? They fought tooth and nail over that," Hodgins snorted.

"All of their kids are going to go into the sciences or some type of law enforcement I swear," said Angela.

You know how Dr. B made that little protocol thing for her kids and ours too?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah Jack," Angela answered.

"That was a good idea, I'm thinking about making one for the Ookie Room when the kids get old enough," said Hodgins.

"That's a good idea," Angela smiled.

"Thanks babe," Hodgins smiled as they pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was wondering whether or not to delete this story and replace it with another story. Do you want me to replace this story with something sort of similar but with more B&amp;B action or do you want me to continue with this? Please respond or I will delete this and replace it.**


End file.
